User talk:Blackened/Archive 2
Woo blank talk page.-- Blackened 05:23, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :First to say first. --'› Srs Beans ' 05:38, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::First to say second, that has to be worth something :o-- Blackened 05:39, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::Not really. --'› Srs Beans ' 05:41, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::: :(-- Blackened 05:41, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::First to say Furst Frosty No U! 13:39, 6 August 2008 (EDT) First to make one of these title things ^-- Blackened 13:42, 6 August 2008 (EDT) First to make one of these things And these And these! ^ Frosty No U! 13:44, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :wat-- Blackened 13:48, 6 August 2008 (EDT) First to say hi hi. Ace(LVPoW) 13:43, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :Double first, first to speak spanish and first to say Hola.-- Blackened 13:48, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::Double first, first to speak german and first to say guten tag. Ace(LVPoW) 13:49, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Winner Help with my new build... Hi, I wrote up a build page, and then put a trial tag at the top. I then noticed that I had forgotten to rename the page out of my user space. I renamed the build, but it still shows up under the old name in the Category:Trial_Builds page. How can I fix that? Also is it okay that I moved it to trial or is there some other process by which that is supposed to happen? The build I created is: Build:M/any_Blessed_Light_Smite. Thanks. Elzar 14:40, 17 August 2008 (EDT) refresh is a wonderful thing... So I refreshed... actually closed the tab and reopened the page and the build is renamed on the trial page.. however, it is filed under the 'E' section instead of the 'M' section still. Elzar 14:41, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :I'm not entirely sure of what you need help with.. naming the build? Moving it to a new page?--Blackened loljax Jax can infuse better then he can upload images... 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 01:42, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :Thunda can be a better bigot than he can be a street nerd. -Jax010//healingp=0 14:07, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :Big image is big. Pretty lol though.-- Blackened 16:38, 22 August 2008 (EDT) I'll be on PvX a lot more for the next couple days So someone talk to me.-- Blackened 01:39, 14 September 2008 (EDT) Do you believe that religion and science harmonizes and proves each other instead of being the naturals enemies they are seen in today's modern culture, or are you a fgt stone cold Atheist who can never change his views and thinks anyone who tries to is offending him? -Jax010//healingp=0 13:44, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :I'm an atheist, but I don't feel offended by people who argue for religion. I mostly just ignore them. You can believe in fairy tales if you so choose I guess.-- Blackened 23:06, 14 September 2008 (EDT) Banned? ^ 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 13:46, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :Oh just saw your User Page...19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 14:16, 14 September 2008 (EDT) <3 image:Ups_Blackened_Is_Bad.jpg :Orite thanks ViY, knew I forgot something. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:13, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :Just sayin'. Dismember > Evisc. My level 7 warrior will prove it ;o--65.185.121.217 21:12, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::dismember has +DOMOGOES?! Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 15:03, 21 September 2008 (EDT) no.-- Blackened 15:04, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :so i herd bar compression allows for better spiking and utility? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 15:06, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::You heard right. Quite obviously. Brandnew. 15:09, 21 September 2008 (EDT) no.-- Blackened :*no u Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 15:18, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Welcome back While you were gone, about 4 new people came to Men, we rank tanked to about 2,600, and I played 1 AB with Thunda. Discuss. -- 'Guild of ' 16:29, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :WE HAVE PEOPLE NOW? FUCK YEAH! Also get to r3k so I can practice frontlining without getting raped every time I frenzy plz.--65.185.121.217 16:34, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::Frontlining with frenzy is easy as hell... if you're getting raped and suck, only use it on spikes (that's not when they're spikign u btw :)Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 16:59, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::Trust me. I'm bad.--65.185.121.217 17:04, 21 September 2008 (EDT)